Add Your Light To Mine
by Dove dubs
Summary: -50 prompts. 1 sentence each- Family. For him, home is wherever Penelo is.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Did this on a whim last night so if there's any broken grammer rules, *bats eyes* forgive me, pretty please? So you know the deal, 50 sentences. I tried to keep them in more or less chronological order but some slipped through the cracks.

Disclaimer: Does anybody still read this? I do not, nor will I ever, own FFXII. I only get to play with them.

* * *

**1. Meeting**

The first time they met she asked him to play, he refused and she'd cried; the second time, he brought along a doll and she's kept it ever since.

**2. Wardrobe**

She calls him an exhibitionist and he always counters back by saying she must have a death wish, traipsing around the desert like that.

**3. Charm**

He's not adept at magic but even he knows she must have him under some spell- or so he thinks - how else would it explain why his eyes were so inexplicably drawn towards her whenever she enters the room.

**4. Sneak**

The rumble of thunder made Vaan smile; every time it happened, he would remember that one night when Penelo whimpered so much, because she was scared of the storm, she hadn't even realized when he'd covered her mouth with his.

**5. Remains**

After the war, all they had left were each other – two halves of a whole bound by unspoken love and fierce loyalty – and with no home and no resting place in sight but still, somehow the two of them togeher was enough.

**6. Lost**

Vaan had never taken to wandering around the city by himself until Rek's death.

**7. Anniversary**

They missed him terribly, and once a year they'd set aside time to visit his grave and leave behind a bouquet of Galbana lilies; the pain never completely went away.

**8. Dislike**

She never understood why he could have such a strong affinity for starfruits yet if she showed him a tomato, he'd turn the other way and blanch.

**9. Owe**

When he was young he had never wanted to turn pirate- it was only after the Invasion that he realized if Fate could keep stealing so shamelessly from him, then he should be entitled to take back his due.

**10. Flee**

Lying in their tiny bedroom, Vaan stared at the peeling plaster on the wall, and knew that he had to escape this life.

**11. Nightmares**

She's terrified one day he'll realize he doesn't need her.

**12. Seperate**

Watching her walk away was one of the hardest things he ever had to do – he had to bite his tongue to keep himself from calling her name and yelling 'Sorry.'

**13. Quiet**

When Vaan is around there is always a great deal of noise, and that is why, now, Penelo can't stand the silence of his absence.

**14. Ignorance**

Vaan's first experience with a pirate being a pop up picture book, Balthier felt only pity – beyond the initial indignation- for the poor boy when he asked 'Hey, how come you don't wear an eye patch?"

**15. Angle**

The moment she stepped back into his arms he felt the world realign itself and everything was right again.

**16. Vow**

He knew his promise to keep her safe would be a tough one to keep, but he'd be damned if she ever got taken away from him again.

**17. Revive**

He wondered if she knew what her presence in his life had given him.

**18. Fly**

Her brothers used to like to throw her so high in the air it didn't feel like she would come down for a whole minute.

**19. Miss**

In the silence sometimes she thinks what her brothers would say, if only they could see her now.

**20. Castles**

Penelo didn't care for romantic dances with Princes and suitors, nor did she imagine flowing gowns and chandeliers, instead she dreamt of stumbling movement and fumbling tongues, boyish grins and steps made up as they went along.

**21. Pillow**

"Wanna get married?" Vaan asked, nuzzling her shoulder, "Yeah," she giggled before whispering, "Someday."

**22. Dream**

That was as far as they got when they talked about the future, but it left them both smiling before they fell to asleep.

**23. Alarm**

Ever since they were children, he'd blow in her ear each morning to wake her up and to this day it has still never failed to send a tingle down her spine.

**24. Fruit**

Vaan has never woken up with a bad mood– before he even opened his eyes, he was greeted by the familiar smell of berries and a hint of warm spice that was Penelo's hair.

**25. Sleep**

Whenever she confronts him he'd vehemently deny it; but the evidence on her shoulder is clear, Vaan drools when he sleeps.

**26. Neck**

Over the years, Penelo developed a curious habit of curling her fingers when she was frustrated at Vaan to stop from throttling him.

**27. Confession**

After The Incident she calmly accepts the fact she'll never be a culinary genius.

**28. Definition**

"It's a lovely day today," Basch says, shielding his eyes from the sun; Vaan agrees, but his eyes are focused on the girl before him.

**29. Vigil**

His body screamed for rest but his heart told him that no matter what happened, he had to stay awake to keep Penelo company until the time when she would awake from her unconsciousness.

**30. Regret**

If he could have any say at all, she would never have had to hold a weapon; those hands were made for healing not death.

**31. Protect**

She desperately wants to believe in chivalry but whenever a flowering cactoid is spotted in the near vicinity, Vaan always cowers behind her and sticks to her back like glue until the monster is beaten senseless into the ground.

**32. Renew**

But her faith was restored when during their trek across the Paramina Rift, Vaan offered her his blanket even though his own lips were frozen blue with cold.

**33. Measure**

After her first visit to Archadia, Penelo sat and stared in front of the mirror, wondering how white her skin could be if she only she was able to soak away the years of dirt and grime.

**34. Delicate**

Except when Vaan held her hand, Penelo couldn't help but notice how soft his touches were and how fragile he made her feel.

**35. Puzzle**

As Vaan threaded his fingers with hers, Penelo admired at the exquisite design of the human hand; how two hands seemed to be made just so one could fit the other.

**36. Small**

Those leather boots of hers were misleading, and each time she took them off he would always marvel over how tiny her feet actually were.

**37. Idea**

Vaan always spends the better part of the week before Penelo's birthday trying to come up with the perfect gift.

**38. Occasion **

To celebrate their first successful raid she made him don a shirt.

**39. Shock**

It wasn't often he found himself with the right words, but it also wasn't often he saw Penelo in a dress and right now the one word that came out of gaping mouth seemed to sum up the sight quite nicely. "_Wow_."

**40. Ball**

Vaan never knew how to take the lead but Penelo just smiled, took hold of one hand and placed the other on her waist as they swayed together to the music.

**41. Growth**

When they present him with his first Wanted poster he feels like it's his coming of age.

**42. War**

It is a stupid game to pass the time, really, and though already their eyes are smarting, neither Vaan nor Penelo will give up until the other blinks.

**43. Star**

When she asked him what he wished for he responds only by squeezing her hand, and the silence was sacred.

**44. Question**

The answer is out of her mouth before he even goes down one knee.

**45. Sky**

The only thing Vaan remembered seeing before Penelo kissed him was how remarkably striking her deep blue eyes were.

**46. Rules**

Because she is a traditional girl at heart, she never got to wear a white wedding dress.

**47. Family**

Surrounded by the warmth of her friends, she touches her stomach and thinks their baby will be very lucky to have all these wonderful people in his or her life.

**49. Familiar **

She loved the way his protective arms fit around her like puzzle pieces clicking into place.

**50. Nudge**

While it may be true she's usually the one insisting to take things slow, the day he offered her his hand, she took it and has never looked back since.


	2. Chapter 2

**An**: I know I said this was completed but I couldn't help myself. These two are really the sweetest couple in the world. I hope you guys all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. Not now, not ever.

* * *

**1. Sacrifice**

When money was scarce Vaan used to come home and lie about eating, giving her and the orphans most of the food.

**2. Rain**

Penelo tilts her head back to feel the droplets on her face; she loves dancing in the rain.

**3. Loss**

When her first brother died, she ran into her room, curled into a ball and cried all night.

**4. Question**

All he can manage is to nod in response when she asks him sweetly if her cooking's improved tonight.

**5. Need**

The night Reks leaves to enlist, Vaan falls asleep clutching Penelo's hands tighter than usual but she doesn't have the heart to pull away.

**6. Mother**

Her mother used to tell her to brush her hair and give it a hundred strokes to make it nice and shiny.

**7. Brother**

Vaan feels a tightening in his chest the first time he hears Kytes introduce him as his brother in front of his new friends.

**8. Grains**

Long ago, when their parents took them down to the Estersand beaches to play, Penelo and her brothers built sand castles and she would be their princess, and they, her knights.

**9. Jail **

He sits alone on the ground, trying desperately not to cry – because real men don't cry, his father always said- when he realizes that this time he might not be able to return to Penelo's side.

**10. Haunt**

The first time Vaan stabs a man, he recoils, eyes wide, as visions of his brother slumped over, bleeding on the palace floor, flashes painfully in his mind.

**11. Luck**

During their quest to save the world, every time they would stop at a shop, Vaan kicks up a fuss, insisting he and Penelo must always have matching armor and weaponry.

**12. Interpret**

Penelo groans then pushes Vaan away, hurrying after Fran. "Wait! What he meant to say was, you look very _young_!'

**13. Jealousy**

He has to keep repeating 'She's safe' to himself over and over as the last monster fell and tries not to get to jealous of Larsa healing her wounds, even though he knows Larsa will treat her just as well as he could.

**14. Annoy**

He smiles as she keeps swatting his fingers away as he slowly walks them up her arms while she's trying to concentrate on her reading

**15. Swept**

Vaan watches as she twirls, swinging hips and dainty footsteps, and smiles cause he knows she's putting in that extra sway _just_ for him.

**16. Fantasy**

They never were the fairy tale couple but they count themselves just as lucky as the prince and princess who found one another.

**17. Pulse **

Due to a shortage of chocobos, they wind up sharing and when Vaan asks her why she's so tense, Penelo closes her eyes and leans back into his chest, smiling when she hears his heartbeat quicken.

**18. Snow**

Gasping, he whirls around to see Penelo standing behind him with a sly grin on her face. "Snowball fight!'

**19. Advice**

"Take it from me, Vaan." Balthier says, adjusting his collar. "Women like men who wear shirts."

**20. Awe**

Vaan's eyes grows wide as he shades them from the sun to glance up at the great green hulking leviathans. "Oh my god! Look, Penelo. _Trees!"_

**21. Change **

He doesn't know the exact point when this feeling between them turned from friendship to love.

**22. Silly **

Somehow, Penelo isn't sure they can ever they can ever say things like 'I love you' to one another without the other cracking up.

**23. Usage **

"Oi, I'm not your portable stove!" Vaan squawks, trying desperately to scramble away as the rest of the group closed in, swiping madly at his shin guards.

**24. Dress**

As they stroll down the streets of Archades, Vaan sidles closer and wraps a protective arm around Penelo's waist and wishes her clothes were a little less form fitting.

**25. Preference**

'What's wrong with putting Malboro butter, nature's most perfect neutral flavor, on my tuna sandwich?" Penelo asked in response to Vaan's look of sheer disgust.

**26. Dumb **

Despite Vaan's almost disturbing infatuation with the game, Penelo found 'Guess which hand?' to be the poster child for stupidity.

**27. Superstition **

They each had their quirks – Penelo always dances over the cracks on the street pavement and Vaan refuses to pick up any coin that faced tail's up.

**28. Copy **

Even though Vaan dislikes copying Balthier, he grudgingly admits toting around a lacy handkerchief has its own merits, especially when Penelo was sobbing into his shoulders.

**29. Direction**

She is his compass, without her he is lost.

**30. Skin**

As he watches Penelo twist and turn before the mirror, he silently congratulates himself for 'accidentally' putting a tear in her old clothes.

**31. Wind**

Because they want to challenge the skies and soar past the moon and stars, they name their first ship, Zephyr.

**32. Fear**

Every morning when he heads off towards the Aerodome for work, she can't bring herself to actually say goodbye.

**33. Look**

'Eyes on the road,' she snaps exasperatedly when she notices Vaan's gaze wandering slightly to his right again for the tenth time in the hour.

**34. Glass**

Sometimes, Penelo is sorely tempted to cast Silence on him and looking across the table at a drunk Vaan warbling '_yo ho, yo hoooo, a pirate's life for meeeeee'_ she mentally curses herself for letting Vaan order another drink.

**35. Scared**

'My turn to drive," she declares as she snatches the keys from his hands; when he loses the ensuing argument, he braces himself and clutches the armrests white-knuckle tight as she rockets the airship into the golden horizon.

**36. Reason**

Because her mother never bothered labeling her herbs and spices, neither does Penelo and as he watches her sprinkles another generous helping of seasoning onto dinner, Vaan hopes to the gods, its salt and not sugar.

**37. Taste**

He eyes the food with no small amount of trepidation, utters a small prayer then digs in - it was the thought that counts.

**38. Fire**

Vaan ducks swiftly as a book flies by his head and then tries to approach her cautiously, hands spread in silent apology for whatever he's done wrong this time.

**39. Fever**

'What did I catch from you?' she asks, eyes wide as his fingertips gently graze her forehead. _'Lovesickness._'

**40. Vest**

His body tingles against her cool touch and as he watches Penelo fumble with the clasp, he doesn't know whether to laugh or curse the damned piece of metal.

**41. Six**

He wants a big family; sometimes, he even secretly wonders what their children would look like –girls with his blue eyes and her delicate frame and freckles, or maybe boys with her smile and his long limbs - but he'd never tell her he's dreamed of them before.

**42. Wait**

He cracks one eye open, barely awake, and finds her happily staring at him from the other pillow.

**43. Sing**

Vaan smiles as he lazes comfortably in bed and hears a few lines from a song he's never heard of come drifting from the shower.

**44. Cave**

Angrily, Penelo surveys the carnage, the trampled wreck of scrap metal that was their airship, then twists and glares at Vaan. "Great, genius. Who uses a cave as a garage anyways?'

**45. Prevention**

If Penelo isn't right beside him, Vaan still can't pass by a fruit stall without trying to nick a starfruit. Old habits die hard.

**46. Nostalgia **

Even after they became sky pirates and hence can easily afford to splurge on small trinkets now and then, she is still loathe to remove the feathers in her hair because they were a gift from her father and she misses him dearly.

**47. Facial Hair **

'Don't you dare!" she barks, a frigid look stealing across her face the moment she saw Vaan lean into the mirror, fingering his chin.

**48. King**

He feels like the king of the world when she straddles his lap, her eyes, bright and mesmerizingly blue, moving closer and closer as she leans in to kiss him.

**49. Physics **

Vaan's sense of adventure eagerly sought out trouble and Penelo knew, inevitably, she'd be dragged along to wherever it wished to strike next.

**50. Family**

For him, home is wherever Penelo is.


End file.
